starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Народ песков
Народ песков, чаще называемый таскенскими рейдерами или просто таскенами (тускенами) — примитивные кочевые племена Татуина, враждебные по отношению к местным поселенцам. Народом песков их назвали из-за жизни в пустыне, это название было распространено примерно в 4000 ДБЯ. Однако в поздние времена после нападений на Форт Таскен в 98–95 ДБЯ раса получила название таскенских рейдеров. Ученые, изучающие прошлое таскенов, используют название горфа, чтобы определить их раннюю оседлую культуру, а также кумумга для обозначения самой первой разумной цивилизации на планете, которая считается предшественником как горфа, так и джав. Биология и внешний вид О биологии тускенов мало что известно, но ученые сходятся в одном - несмотря на внешнее сходство с гуманоидами и, в частности, с людьми, тускены таковыми не являются. Лицо этих существ полностью закрыто кусками тряпки, в результате чего оно не видно. Таскены смотрят через металлические трубки, прицепленные к глазам. Глазные трубки предотвращают попадание песка в глаза, одновременно ухудшая уровень видимости. В районе рта находится устройство, с помощью которого таскены дышат. Оно фильтрует воздух от песка, одновременно остужая и увлажняя его. Такое устройство максимально облегчает жизнь тускенам в жестоких пустынях Татуина. У тускенов есть самодельные ружья-винтовки.Эти винтовки стреляют лазером.Ещё на конце этих винтовок есть штык (ножик) Культура Культуры народа песков была определена, прежде всего, климатическими крайностями Татуина: бесплодные пустоши, продувающиеся обжигающими ветрами и невыносимая жары пустыни днем, а после наступления темноты холодная тишина, поэтому выживание и защита – это приоритетная задача расы. Одежда left|thumb|Представитель народа песков без маски Хотя некоторые виды одежды разнятся от племени к племени, основные элементы остаются неизменными. Каждая мелочь служит для того, чтобы избежать выпаривания влаги из организма. С головы до пят они обмотаны полосами ткани и облачены в балахоны-лохмотья, застегнутые сверху поясом из кожи рососпинника. Даже их руки и ноги никогда не видят дневного света. Одежда женщин народа песков более разнообразна по сравнению с мужской. Часто женщины используют шкурки и клыки вомп-крыс для украшения наряда. Их дети, называемые ули-а ( ), также носят одежду, закрывающее все тело, а на лице независимо от пола одинаковые маски до тех пор, пока не станут взрослыми. За исключением моментов рождения и брачных ночей, представители расы не снимают своих одежд. Если кто-то посмеет открыть лицо или хотя бы чуть-чуть обнажить тело, даже случайно, он будет осужден на изгнание или казнь, в зависимости от законов конкретного племени. Окружающий мир народ песков видит только сквозь обычные визоры, защищающие от солнечного света, а дышат с помощью примитивных фильтров, которые предохраняют горло и легкие от песчинок, постоянно летающих в татуинском воздухе. Устройство, расположенное вокруг шеи, увлажняет воздух для дыхания.thumb|left|258px|Таскенская семья В целом, вид представителей народа песков достаточно пугающий. Этот страх также был навеян бесчисленными легендами и фактами, такими как, высасывание крови из своих жертв. Общество Эти создания живут родоплеменными кланами по 20-30 человек, разбросанными по дюнам и каньонам Татуина. Мужчины играют роль защитников и охотников, часто покидая свои лагеря на длительный срок. Они не обременяют себя имуществом и путешествуют налегке, а самое ценное, что у них есть, - это черепа предков и жемчуг крайт-драконов. Женщины остаются во временных лагерях вместе с охранными животными, массиффами, и детьми. Взрослые заботятся о детях, однако малыши нередко не выносят суровой жизни в пустыне и умирают, но народ песков гордится тем, что в его племенах выживают только сильнейшие. Известно что они, подобно мандалорцам и некоторым другим расам, принимают сирот противников после своих набегов на поселениях и конвои (примером может служить мастер-джедай Шарад Хетт). Социально-ролевого различия между полами у народа песков не существует, и от мужчин и от женщин ожидается, что они будут проявлять себя в бою на пределе возможностей, хотя существует строгое разделение прав и обязанностей. На женщинах лежит забота о лагере, пока мужчины охотятся и сражаются. Народ песков селится в самых пустынных районах Татуина, где людям-поселенцам просто не выжить. Большую часть года кочевники скитаются по пустыне, однако когда жара достигает пика, аборигены устраивают стоянку и некоторое время живут более-менее оседлым лагерем. Стоянки многих кланов обычно концентрировались в области, известной как Иглы. Несмотря на охоту к перемене мест, народ песков не допускает никаких изменений в своем обществе или культуре. Они всячески сопротивляются любому техническому прогрессу и неохотно пользуются даже теми приборами, которые отбирают у злосчастных патрулей, караванов и фермеров-влагодобытчиков, исключение может составить самое необходимое, например, примитивные печки. На более сложные приборы — строгое табу. Какими бы выносливым не был народ песков, но без воды в пустыне не прожить, а воду приходится добывать либо налетами, либо из колодцев. Колодцы, как например в каньоне Гафса, священны в виду их малочисленности и зачастую строжайше охраняются, а если кто по глупости посмеет приблизиться к ним, народ песков их просто убивает. Народ песков — безжалостные воины, ожесточенные суровой средой обитания до такой степени, что они попросту не знают и тени милосердия по отношению к любым другим народам. Они никого и ничего не страшатся, однако непосредственная демонстрация силы их отпугивает. Обычно они кочуют небольшими группами и почти всегда едут верхом на своих бантах, выстроившись гуськом, в затылок друг другу, чтобы таким образом скрыть численность отряда от потенциального противника. Традиционное оружие народа песков — гадерффай, или посох гаффи, обоюдоострое оружие изготовленное из рога крайт-дракона и остатков обшивки звездолетов или поврежденного транспорта. Некоторые воины, если в руки им попадает бластер, всегда находят ему применение — пока не кончится заряд. Народ песков убежден: чем примитивнее оружие, которым ты убил врага, тем больше почета тебе, храбрецу. Песчаный народ всегда гневается на присутствие чужаков, поскольку считает, что те покушаются на их запасы пищи и воды. Поэтому они постоянно и без малейшего предупреждения нападают на фермеров-влагодобытчиков и поселенцев - просто во имя уничтожения тех, кого считают врагами. Несмотря на свою агрессивность, представители расы держатся подальше от массивных песчаных краулеров — колесных крепостей, на которых кочуют по татуинским пустыням джавы, а также крупных поселений, ферм и городов. Кроме того, они мудро избегают грозных и коварных крайт-драконов. Совершенно очевидно, что они предпочитают спланированные нападения и просчитанный риск и в бою любят иметь преимущество над противником. Появления *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''Sandstorm'' *''Adventure in Beggar's Canyon'' *''Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal'' * *''The Lost City of Tatooine'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Star Wars 1'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Drawing the Maps of Peace: The Moisture Farmer's Tale'' *''Allegiance'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale *''A Bitter Winter'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Pearls in the Sand'' *''Showdown'' *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Betrayal'' *''Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' }} Неканонические появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Nobody's Perfect'' *''Old Wounds'' *''Best Birthday Ever'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' Источники *''Star Wars'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, First Edition'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook, Second Edition'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Secrets of Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Galactic Phrase Book and Travel Guide'' *''Star Wars Insider 62'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Universe'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' *Nomads of Tatooine on the official Star Wars Galaxies website * * * * * * * *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Champions of the Force Категория:Расы (Т) Категория:Народ песков Категория:Расы (Н) Категория:Разумные расы Категория:Жители Татуина